Interactive touch sensitive displays are used in a wide array of computing devices. In some cases, it is desirable to employ a stylus in addition to finger touch sensing in order to provide additional functionality. Options for additional functionality may be further enhanced via an active stylus employing a power source, storage, processor, radio transceiver, etc.
Interactive styluses used with touch sensitive displays may provide multiple functions such as drawing functions, erase functions, application launch functions, and/or other command functions. For instance, some styluses include an ink tip on one end and an eraser tip on another end. Alternative stylus designs can include an ink tip on one end and an actuator (e.g., a button) on the other end to perform a command, such as launching an application. In this type of stylus, each of the ends is typically constrained to provide only a single function, thereby limiting the functionality of the stylus.